Say Goodbye to the Beloved Clara
by Fanfic'emup
Summary: The story of how Clara Oswin Oswald (the impossible girl) finally dies. Please enjoy!
1. The Fast Beginning

Say Goodbye to the Beloved Clara

As Clara was making breakfast, she heard it. The sound that brings hope, wherever it goes. The sound that everyone knows. The sound that makes some overwhelm with joy, while others cower in fear. The sound of The Doctor's Tardis.

She pretended to ignore it, but the doctor knew. For he's the man who knows everything. She heard him knock, and Clara ran to the door like there was no tomorrow.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." said the doctor, in his swaggy way.

"Where in the world-, Clara stopped before finishing. "Where in the _Universe_ have _you_ been?"

"Well you know, the usual." Said the doctor not knowing where to start.

"Uggghhh, fine." Said Clara annoyed. "Where and _WHEN_ in the universe have you been!"

"There you go" the doctor shouted, "I have been visiting some ood, conquering more daleks, and think about Galli-, he stopped himself. "Oohhh, soufflés, but… they're… burnt!"

"Sorry about that. I think I can get them right, but I never do."

"Well, it's in your nature" the doctor murmured.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh no, don't mind me. Just enjoy your burnt soufflés." He said sarcastically.

The Doctor and Clara take a bite of the burnt soufflés. They made face that clearly expressed their emotion of disgust. "These are horrible." He shouted out in disgust. "These have to be the worst thing in the universe." "Well there's the sontarons clone food, but still." Said the doctor as he spat the burnt soufflé.

Then suddenly they were transported to a Dalek fleet ship. Clara started sweating as she saw hundreds and thousands of Daleks around her. The Doctor held her hand, and realized she was scared, because her palm was sweaty as heck. "Well, hello there, Dalek… fleet ship" Said the doctor. He suddenly saw the Tardis was also onboard. He made a run for it, but Clara… she was left behind. He saw her get shot down by ten Daleks' synchronized fire. He held her in his arms as he sat down in the Tardis. "No, No, No." He shouted in anger and sadness. "Not you too, not his soon anyways, NO!"

"I'm sorry" she said slowly.

"Don't be. You were great." He said trying to comfort her.

"Run, Run you clever boy, and remember." She said as she let out her last breath.

He ran up to the computer on the Tardis. He looked at Clara's future, hoping she would come back like the last three times. But nothing, looks like the impossible girl was dead. The Tardis turned her into atoms that floated away. But she, would never be forgotten, like the others', who came before.


	2. A Comeback of Lifetimes

The doctor just sat there, grieving, thinking, and feeling guilty for everything that happened to her. As he was about to head off, the Tardis started its engines and took him to Earth, England, Wales, January 3th, 1956. "Why did you bring me _HERE?"_ said the doctor in confusion. "Where is this anyways?" demanded the doctor. Then he saw her, alive, well, and in a MAID COSTUME?! He ran up to her and said, "Do you remember me, Clara?"

"DOCTOR?!" shouted Clara.

"You remember me!" sighed the doctor in relief.

"NO, I need a doctor. I sprained my ankle." said Clara. "And how in the world, do you know my name?!" she shouted.

Then a Doctor came running to help Clara. He had a name tag on him that said 'Chris'. "Are you okay, Miss?" "Did this man hurt you?"

"No, he just walked up to me." Explained Clara.

The doctor then ran his fingers through her hair. Then a touch, just a touch was all she needed…. to remember. Her eyes glowed yellow, and regeneration particles surrounded her. Her mind, full with her past lives and memories, and especially… _THE DOCTOR. _She started tearing up, and the regeneration particles had fixed her ankle. As she was walking, she scraped her leg. Then the regeneration particles came back, and fixed her leg. "You can't get hurt!" said the doctor in surprise.

"That is crazy" said Clara in awe. "I can't be killed"

"Yes you can" the doctor corrected her. The doctor put his hand on her chest. He gasped, "Two hearts." He whispered.

"WHAT?" shouted Clara. "But that can't be"

"But it is…" said the doctor. "You are a full out Time Lord."

"Like I was saying, you can be killed." The doctor continued. "When you are hit by a killing blow you start to regenerate."

"Well I know that much." Said Clara in a 'duh' kind of manner.

"Will you let me continue?!" the doctor shouted. "Now, when you are regenerating, you are vulnerable to other attacks." The doctor tried to explain. "If you are with a killing blow, while regenerating. Your other heart stops and you die…" the doctor finished.

"Thanks for ruining my fun, Mr. Serious Business." Said Clara in a sarcastic voice.

Then they jumped into the Tardis and flew off, hoping to spend the rest of their long, long lives together.


End file.
